The One Who See's: Odysseus
Haunted Demigods The One Who Sees: Odysseus Alexis Bateman Alexis stayed awake after all her siblings went to bed. She decided to bunk off and get a headstart on some of the weapons in the workshop. She climbed quietly out of bed, dressed as quickly as she could, strapped her knife to her leg and her sword to her back. Alexis went to the door and was just about to open the it when she heard someone's voice "And where are you going at this time of night?" Alexis spun around to see Nyssa standing in her "Smoking Hot" pyjama outfit. "Just going for a walk to the workshop. Can't sleep so I better get a head start on tomorrow's work" Alexis replied and slipped out the door before Nyssa could say anything. Alexis walked down the path and walked into the arena where training swords layed all over the fighting area. She picked up the swords saying "Careless campers, expecting us to fix there gadgets..." The rest of her sentence was under her breath. She walked to the armoury door and placed the swords in the holder inside the door. She walked inside the Armoury to examine her earlier work. She walked around the work table and saw that a few of the daggers she made a couple of days earlier where either bent or loose. She gathered her tardily made weapons and walked out locking the armoury door afterwards. She sprinted to the workshop and got down to work straight away, firing up the furnace and taking out hammers. She finished a set of daggers she made for an Apollo kid and started on an Axe she had nearly finished for Mark in the Ares cabin. She decided half way through that she should try a new technique on her crafting and whilst she was working a voice popped into her head "Such a curious mind" the voice said. "Who's there?" Alexis said and raised her knee-knife into an defensive stance. "Such an Inquisitive mindset...Tactical yet keen" the voice said as if intrigued. "Where are you?" Alexis said squinting her eyes as she looked around. "Im...Everywhere and anywhere" the voice said "I could be beside you....I could be behind you...I could even be inside your mind" "Who....Who are you....What do you want?" Alexis said holding her sword even tighter, turning her knuckles blue. Just before the voice could answer the door opened wide and Alexis' little brother Jacob looked inside. "Who are you talking to Lex?" Jacob asked looking around the workshop. Then Jacob's face began to change into a frightful frown and he ran away screaming. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!" Alexis asked still not sure who the voice was. "I said hello and he got frightened" the voice said like he was surprised. "Look, who in the name of Zeus are you?" Alexis said and she heard a a boom of thunder. "Right you called me out" the voice said and a little ball of what looked like Plasma appeared and it began to spiral into a grown man. The man wore a suit of armour and his hair was brown and curly. His skin was darkish brown and he had a sword at his hip. "You look familiar. Have we met before...Maybe on a quest?" Alexis said not sure who the guy is. "I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca and Husband of Penelope" Odysseus said and he held his head high in a narcissistic manner. "Yeah right and Im the Queen of Crete....So you mean to tell me you're the guy who came up with the wooden horse and escaped from Calypso's island?" Alexis said in a rude fashion as if in doubt. "Indeed. As you see I'm not in the best looking state given that I am now a ghost" Odysseus said and looked at his hands. "You're being honest aren't you. You are the real Odysseus. Wait...Shouldn't you be with a Child of Athena seeing as they are the smart ones" Alexis said as if jealousy came over her. "Now now. All heroes have the potential to be resourceful. Your a child of whom may I ask?" Odysseus asked. "Hephaestus. I'm a daughter of Hephaestus" Alexis said and sheathed her knife. "Well. Maybe the offspring of Athena have the ability to do well in the Knowledgeable field, but the offspring of Hephaestus...Your smart with your hands. Not many half-bloods are. Do you see any other Half-Bloods creating there own weapons. I see not. Now. What you need is some encouragement to succeed, that's what helped me with the Horse in Trojan times. Maybe it's my time to give back" Odysseus said in a gentle tone. "What do you mean "Give back"?" Alexis asked curiously. "I can help you. You see, There are other spirits with us also. Many Heroes. We broke out of the Underworld and we seek asylum and security. Knowledge is a quality gift. And I can pass mine on to you. It's only a matter of time before we are found by Hades and then you will not find what you are after" Odysseus said. "So basically you want me to protect you while you tutor me?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow. "Precisely. An eye for an eye" Odysseus said and looked at Alexis for an answer. "I'm in" Alexis answered. Alexis finished her work whilst talking to Odysseus. How could she think he was evil... He was one if the smartest men back in the day. And now Alexis was his Protégé. Could she meet his standards? Just as they finished up working. Both of them heard a loud screech... Odysseus turned to Alexis "The Sirens!"... Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page